Falso payaso
by kana-asuki
Summary: Él era un niño pobre, no tenía ningún encanto que pudiera ayudarlo a sobrevivir en esos tiempos llenos de incertidumbre, pero todo cambio cuándo la apacible mirada de ese niño se posó en él. Ahora era un payaso que sonreía falsamente por Uk.Aviso!


**Desclaimer**: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Himaruya que si pusiera romance en su serie yo no estaría escribiendo esto.

_**Aclaración**__:Este Fic está basado en un Universo Alterno, donde todos son humanos._

**Advertencias**: Parejas Hombre x Hombre o mención de ellas.

_**Dedicatoria**__:_ NekoSan20196 y a todas las personas que les debo algo, querida esto no es el fic que te prometí, pero es una manera de adelantarte algo, además de que no he podido leer el fic que me dedicaste *Llora dramáticamente*. También mi A-chan y mi saltamonte, como verán si escribí esto fue para avisar…

_**Aviso: **_debido a que tengo un examen importante estaré ausente hasta la segunda semana de junio, por lo cual no he podido adelantar nada, siento hacerles esperar.

* * *

_**Él era un niño pobre, no tenía ningún encanto que pudiera ayudarlo a sobrevivir en esos tiempos llenos de incertidumbre, pero todo cambio cuándo la apacible mirada de ese niño se posó en él.**_

Un niño de unos diez años se encontraba llorando cercas de un árbol, con la cara escondida en sus rodillas dejaba caer finas lágrimas, tan concentrado estaba en su dolor que no notó como una pelota se acercaba a él.

Una gran pelota de plástico roja chocó contra él, alzó sus cara intentando averiguar de quien era, sus hermosos ojos verdes se sorprendieron al ver como una figura más chica que la suya se montaba sobre la pelota, pelo rubio y una cara cubierta por una mascara de payaso, con una enorme sonrisa pintada.

La figura sobre la bola de plástico, comenzó a hacer malabares mientras con sus dedos índices señalaba su enorme sonrisa, causando que por primera vez aquel niño, que antes lloraba, soltara una carcajada al aire tan pura y llena de gozó.

Desde ese día, siempre que se sentía mal, aquel niño con esa extraña mascara se acercaba a él, contándole chiste o haciendo espectáculos para él, haciéndolo reír, llevándolo a un mundo en el cual no sufría, olvidaba por un momento que era Arthur Kirkland, Hijo menor de una familia acaudalada, se olvidaba de las estrictas enseñanzas de su padre y de los desprecios de sus hermanos.

Se olvidaba de todo, ese niño lo hacia feliz de gran manera.

Y de esta forma el tiempo pasó, los niños crecieron, Arthur seguía sin saber como era el rostro de aquella persona que siempre le hacia reír, ni su nombre sabía, pero eso por el momento no le importaba.

Todos los días iba fielmente a ver a su querido amigo a la plaza del pueblo, ahora, a sus veinte años, ese niño era uno de los payasos del circo, haciendo promoción a su lugar de trabajo, daba un espectáculo en las tardes.

Él estaba ahí, fielmente, viendo el acto aun cuando a su padre le molestaba, pero esté día era diferente.

El conde del distrito estaba de visita en su casa y al parecer se había encaprichado contigo, no dejaba de seguirte.

El acto de aquel payaso comenzó, lanzando pelotas al aire y moviéndolas con gracia, los niños lo miraban fascinados al igual que tú, aquel hombre, alto de pelo rubio y porte elegante, tocó tú hombro exigiéndote con la mirada el marcharse de aquel lugar.

Mostraste una mueca de tristezas, sabías que tu padre estaba haciendo planes a tu espalda con ese hombre, te sentías obligado a seguirlo, tu padre te dijo que tu unión con ese hombre era lo mejor para tu familia, suspiraste con melancolía.

Una rosa aparece frente al rostro del joven, el cual abre sus ojos sorprendidos, aquel payaso pone sus dedos en la sonrisa pintada en su mascara, el rubio de ojos verdes esboza una linda sonrisa, bajo la mirada furiosa de aquel hombre.

Rendido y con una sonrisa en el rostro comienzas a caminar junto con aquel rubio, el payaso se da la vuelta para seguir con su acto.

Es en ese momento cuándo un grupo de jóvenes revoltosos se acercan, creyendo que iba a ser chistoso, aventaron una botella de vidrio a aquel joven que hacia malabares, causando que las pelotas con las que jugaba le cayeran en la cara abriéndole una herida.

El de ojos esmeralda voltea rápidamente, encontrándose con un rastro de sangre que caía desde la cabeza del otro rubio con mascara, él cual se paró torpemente, tomó la sangre que corría por debajo de la mascara, los niños más pequeños miraban con lágrimas en sus ojos, el hombre con la sonrisa pintada aventó la sangre a aquellos niños, pero al momento de llegar a ellos un montón de rosas aparecieron, causando no solo la sonrisa de los infantes, no, si no también la de aquel hombre de ojos verdes.

Retomaron su camino, lanzando una última mirada a aquel acróbata.

_**Todo está bien.**_

_**No llores, pon una sonrisa**_

_**Que yo te haré reír.**_

_**Porque este falso payaso**_

_**Solo vive para ti.**_

Un poco más tarde ambos jóvenes de pelo rubio se reunieron en ese árbol donde hace años se conocieron.

—¿En realidad estás bien?— preguntó llenó de preocupación el inglés— ¿Por qué nunca me dices cuándo te sientes mal?

Como respuesta el otro joven señaló la sonrisa pintada y añadió:

—Yo nunca te he mentido, siempre sonrío ante las cosas malas.

Arthur no pudo evitar sonreír ante este acto, era tan difícil sacarle palabras a ese hombre.

—Mañana, ¿Mañana será tu acto en la cuerda floja?

El de la mascara solo asintió con euforia.

—Estaré ahí para verte.

Tocó cariñosamente el cabello del rubio de sonrisa falsa, sin notar como una mirada furiosa los miraba desde lejos.

La malvada figura mando a llamar a su sirviente más temible y fiel.

—Desaparécelo— Fue lo único que se escucho, no hubo más palabras, pero estás fueron más que suficientes.

A la mañana siguiente, un joven se miraba al espejo, sin saber que sería la última vez.

—¿Alfred, estás listo?

Le llamó un joven idéntico a él, el mencionado asintió mientras se colocaba aquella falsa mascara.

—Me pregunto ¿cuándo será el día que dejes de portar esa horrenda mascara?

Pero él otro no respondió, alzó sus hombros a señal de que no le importaba el asunto.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron juntos a la puerta, el de la mascara tomó un monociclo.

_**Caerme y que se rían de mí**_

_**Es mi trabajo, Pero te vi llorar **_

_**Y no pude evitar **_

_**Querer ser alguien especial para ti**_

Arthur entraba al circo junto con aquel hombre, como siempre se sentó en los primeros asientos, espero ansioso al acto de su amigo, y en secreto, su eterno amor.

Notó como la familiar mascara comenzaba a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a una altura peligrosa.

El enmascarado tomó su monociclo, subiéndose en el, luego su vara de equilibrio y comenzó a pasar por la cuerda.

El hombre malo miraba fijamente la cuerda, mostrando una sonrisa cuándo notó que esta comenzaba a romperse.

Y todo pasó en cámara lenta, la cuerda se rompió, y el monociclo cayó con gran fuerza y rapidez, mientras que el cuerpo del enmascarado caía lentamente.

Arthur abría sus ojos llenó de miedo, corrió intentando atraparlo, pero no pudo, el cuerpo caía lentamente dejando a su paso la mascara, cayendo a su lado, mientras él seguía corriendo, notando como el otro cuerpo cada segundo estaba más cercas del suelo, estaba apunto de llegar cuando una mano lo detuvo.

El hombre malo impedía su camino, giró nuevamente su cabeza solo para mirar como el cuerpo de aquel ser que tanto ama caía estrepitosamente al piso.

Se zafó del agarré de ese hombre y corrió a tomar el cuerpo en sus manos.

Pelo rubio como el oro y unos ojos azules como el cielo lo miraban con una sonrisa falsa en sus labios, labios llenos de sangre.

—Sonríe…— murmuró mientras escupía sangre.

Arthur lo abrazó con más fuerzas, intentando evitar que la vida de ese joven se escapara.

—No llores querido…

—¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? ¿Cómo puedes sonreír?—murmuraba entre lágrimas el ingles, sentía como poco a poco su corazón se le partía.

—Cuándo te conocí prometí sonreír sin importar como me sintiera, ¿Lo recuerdas?

_**~F.B~**_

_**Alfred corría adentrándose al bosque, sin un rumbo fijó, su padre acababa de morir, estaba solo en este mundo, ¿Qué sería de él ahora?, no podía mantenerse solo, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos con rebeldía.**_

_**Estaba angustiado, se sentía al borde de un precipicio, tan solo y desamparado.**_

_**Egoístamente lloró, hasta que una suave y tersa mano tocó sus rubios cabellos.**_

—_**No llores, sonríe.**_

_**Una dulce voz, proveniente de un ángel, eso pensó Alfred.**_

—_**Mi nombre es Arthur, ¿Y el tuyo?**_

_**Alfred se limpió sus ojos, mientras miraba con gran admiración a aquel niño.**_

—_**Yo me llamo Alfred.**_

—_**Mucho gusto— Abrazó al de ojos azules— Desde hoy seremos amigos y me prometerás que siempre tendrás una sonrisa en la cara.**_

—_**Lo… Lo prometo— mostró su sonrisa mientras tomaba la decisión de hacer reír por siempre a ese niño…**_

_**~F.B~**_

Arthur tenía los ojos nublados, recordaba cada palabra y gesto.

—Alfred— Llamó al joven— Alfred, si te sientes triste llora, si estas angustiado demuéstralo, eso no es malo.

Alfred abrió los ojos mientras el agua se acumulaba en sus ojos. Comenzó a toser sangre mientras el dolor recorría su cuerpo, la angustia de saber que estaba muriendo lo inundó, saber que moriría sin poder haberle confesado su amor…

—Llora, que yo llorare junto a ti por siempre, pero solo si me muestras esa cara que nadie más ve, está bien si no puedes sonreír, si no puedes más tú solo, yo siempre estaré para ti…

Y las lágrimas cayeron, el falso payaso se quitó la mascara dejando ver al humano que había detrás de aquellos actos que llenaban de alegría a la gente.

Sintió como el aire le faltaba, como su cuerpo se volvía más pesado, la sangre seguía brotando de sus labios.

_**Por más que trato de sostenerme no puedo**_

_**Sé que todo lo que dije**_

_**Fue mentira**_

_**Pero mentiría mil veces y más **_

_**Con tal de verte sonreír.**_

Con sus últimas fuerzas, Alfred, alzó la mano, tocando gentilmente las mejillas de aquel ser que tanto amó, acercaron sus rostros fundiéndose en un hermoso beso.

Una caricia tan efímera que sería guardada en sus más bellos recuerdos.

Lentamente la mano cayó, la sangre seguía corriendo, pero el palpitar del joven no, lanzó una mirada llena de amor antes de que sus ojos se cerraran por siempre…

Arthur lloró, lloró sin importarle el que dirán.

Ahora estaba frente a la tumba de ese hombre al que tanto amo, cercas de aquel árbol donde tantas veces le hizo reír, sus ropas ya no eran finas, no desde que se rebeló a su padre.

—Adiós, mi falso payaso…

El viento soplo moviendo las hojas, Arthur tomó la vieja mascara y se la colocó mientras caminaba rumbo al pueblo para hacer feliz a otras personas, mientras detrás de él la figura de aquel rubio de ojos azules lo seguía, con una sonrisa verdadera, esperando al día en que volvieran a estar juntos.

_**Todo está bien.**_

_**Has visto mi verdadera cara**_

_**Admira al falso payaso, **_

_**Al mentiroso, **_

_**Que te amara eternamente…**_

* * *

Me estoy muriendo de sueño, pero no pude evitar escribir esta historia que me vino a la mente mientras escuchaba una canción.

En parte la historia se baso en el mismo video de la canción.

Es pierro de vocaloid, pero no la canta uno oficial.

Aquí el video si quieren verlo, quítenle los espacios.

http:/ /www . youtube . com /watch? Feature =endscreen &v = Izm88g WFcK I&NR =1

y con esto me despido, prometiendo volver después de estudiar :D

De está misma manera me disculpo por no poder entrar a leer ni a comentar nada, hay tantas historias que veo y quiero leer.

_**Porque yo apoyo a:**_

**"**_**Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"**_

_**Y:**_

**"**_**A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~.**_


End file.
